Another Chance
by MyDearestBrena
Summary: Joey and Mai's relationship is working out well until Mai discovers Joey's painful secret, will she let it ruin their chance at love???
1. Default Chapter

Never judge the ones you love  
  
Prologue Mai walked quickly to Joey's house, she knew something was wrong. She had been talking to him on the phone when she had heard yelling in the back round, something about him coming home late again, then the line had gone dead. She walked up the stairs to his apartment. It was very nice and she had always liked it, but now all she could think about was if Joey was all right. He and his friends had told her hid dad was a drunk who liked to beat him up and he had come to school with bruises every once in a while but he always seemed okay. But this time Mai was worried, His dad had sounded really scary. Mai was scared to go, but she felt if everything was fine she could just lie and say she needed the homework and if everything wasn't, she gulped; she would cross that bridge when she got to it. She reached his floor and saw his apartment door open, now she was really worried. She walked in and looked into the living room. What she saw was horrible. The first thing she saw was blood on the wall, she would have screamed had she not seen Joey on the floor right below. He looked horrible he had a black eye and bruises all over his face. His lip was bleeding and his beautiful blonde hair was covered in blood. His face was really pale and his breathing was shallow. When he saw her though, he smiled "It's not as bad as it looks?" Joey had been talking on the phone with Mai when his Dad head entered the living room. They had been in the middle of making plans for the gang to go to the park when his Dad started yelling. Joey knew what was coming and hung up on Mai without an explanation. "Why were you late?!?!?!" His dad yelled "My friend needed my help." He said calmly. "Yeah, well now you are gonna need more help than they needed!!!!" His dad grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and threw him against the wall. Joey could feel the blood running down his head. Than his dad punched and kicked his stomach until suddenly Joey heard something crack and screamed sharply. His dad just laughed maliciously and punched him hard on both cheeks until his lip bloodied and big dark bruises appeared. He laughed again and left to get more drunk, leaving Joey finding it harder and harder to breath. Joey was about to go unconscious when he heard someone gasp. He opened his eyes and saw Mai. He automatically smiled, "It's not as bad as it looks?" "Joey how can you say that!!!! You look horrible!!!! And he hurt you cause of me!!!!!" At this she started to cry. She had been the friend he had stayed late for. She had needed to tell him about how she had a fight with Kairini, her best friend, thanks to his advice they were back to best pals, but at the cost of Joey's health. He took her into his arms, but she pushed him off because she could see she was literally hurting him, she hoped his ribs weren't broken or anything. "What can I do?" she asked when she could contain herself. "Can ya get the first-aid kit outta the kitchen? It's in the cabinet above da sink" She walked into the kitchen and came back with a bowel of water and the first aid kit and they got to work cleaning the wall and Joey's wounds. 


	2. The truth

Chapter one: The truth  
  
Joey looked in the mirror, he knew he looked horrible, he had an ugly black eye and his cheeks were almost completely black and blue. He hoped they would be gone before the spring break week was over; he didn't want the kids at school asking questions. He knew the gang would all know what happened just by taking one look at him. He also knew Mai would try and be really nice to him because she was feeling guilty, he sighed, he didn't want any of their pity. Oh well they were his friends and he was meeting them at the park and if they talked about his face, he would change the subject. He glanced at the clock and walked out the door past his dad who he knew would be asleep on the couch all day. When he got to the park all his friends waved him over. He at between Mai and Yugi on the blanket and listened to their idle chatter only halfheartedly. Suddenly Tea spoke up, "Joey what happened!?!?!" Joey frowned and said simply " I was home late yesterday." They all ended that subject quickly, knowing what it meant. "Hey you guys, I have a great idea!" Yugi said indicating Joey and Mai "You guys want to come on a double date with me and Tea?!?!?" Joey smiled and looked at Mai "What'd you think?" he said obviously wanting to. Mai looked his bruised face; it was still so cute and innocent! No!!! She told herself, you have to tell him the truth! What that I'm scared of him?!?!?! What would he do??? He'd think I was crazy, and maybe I am, but who knows, his dad could easily have rubbed off on him right??? What if he hurts me?!?!?! I have to break up with him!!! But I love him!!!!! No you don't you just feel bad for him!!! And that was that, she convinced herself she felt nothing for Joey but pity and the feeling she had just found last night, fear. Deep in her heart she knew he would never hurt her and that she shouldn't judge him by his father, but she just couldn't help it, she was to scared she might have another abusive boyfriend. "Uhhh. Joey, can I talk to you in private for a second?" she asked. He was puzzled but got up and left with her. When they were behind a big oak tree he kissed her and nuzzled her cheek "What's wrong?" she pulled away from him feeling disgusted with herself for liking his touch, By this time she had convinced herself he was a girlfriend abuser and just a user (wow talk about insecure). "I'm breaking up with you, you are just a user!!!" Joey's mouth dropped and hurt and pain were clear in his big brown eyes "What?" "I'm not going to stick around and wait for you to hurt me so good bye!!!" She began to walk away and he grabbed her arm. She turned to him and slapped him "Don't touch me!!!" She looked into his eyes and saw anger, she thought it was towards her slapping him, but his mind hadn't even registered the pain, it was at the fact she hated his touch. Now she was scared (for no good reason!!! Wow is she insecure) "Please don't hurt me!!!" she begged. Joey let her go in shock. She thought he would hurt her? Was she crazy? Didn't she know how much he loved her? Wait, this had happened before with Heather when he lived in Brooklyn (He live there until he was 13) She had also seen his father hurt him. What was it she said? Like father, like son (I'm just saying Joey never hurt anyone, he is just picking very insecure people) Joey was more hurt than ever before yet he felt nothing. His body was numb from so many emotions; if someone threw a brick at him he doubted he would feel it. Mai walked back to the blanket feeling cold and empty, now her heart was speaking not her nerves. You fool!!!!! Why didn't you listen to me before!!!!!! Now it's to late!!!! Did you see the hurt in his eyes when you accused him of wanting to hurt you!?!?!?! Look at him now he looks like he's going to kill himself!!!! You fool, it's all because of you!!!! You loved him, but you judged him, now you lost him. Silent tears flowed down Mai's face as she watched Joey. He walked over to a bench and just sat there, watching the stream. She saw a silent tear course down his cheek and that's when she started to cry to. It was a minute before Yugi noticed it. "Mai what's wrong?" he asked sounding worried. "I broke up with Joey!!!" she sobbed. "Why?!?!" Yugi asked feeling very sorry for both of them "I didn't want him to hurt me!!!" she told him the tears getting worse "He hurt you?!?!?!" Yugi asked. Joey would never do that, would he? "No!!!" she said "Um, Mai why did you break up with him then?" now Yugi was confused and all he could hear was her crying "But he could of right?!?!?! Like father like son?!?!?" The others who had said nothing through out this sat there appalled. The same thought ran through all of there heads how could she say that about Joey? "Mai what have you done?" Yugi asked feeling really bad for her now "How could you have accused him of being like his father? Joey is the nicest most innocent person, I have ever known, and I'm sorry, but if you honestly believe that, you don't deserve him!" Yugi as really upset now "I know, I made a mistake!!! Yugi. I love him!!!!!!! It's just seeing abuse made me think of abuse and well, My old boyfriend abused me and I was scared!!!!" she said "Are you going to get back with him?" "Well, also I was breaking up with him because, well, my friends don't like him." "What!!! You are leaving the man you love for popularity?!?!?!" Yugi yelled at her "Maybe, it doesn't mean anything to you but it's important to me!!!" she said angry, she got up stormed off to her car and drove home. When she got there she ran to her room and cried herself to sleep. Back at the park Joey just sat on the bench not moving. He was numb to everything. All he saw in his head were her scared eyes and that line repeated over and over "Don't hurt me! Don't hurt me! Don't hurt me!" How could she think that? I love her so much. I don't think I can live without her. Stop now, Joey you sound suicidal. But it's true I was hungry before but now I feel as if I ever ate anything again I would throw up, and before my ribs were hurting now I don't feel a thing. A single tear ran down his cheek as he stared at the stream. What could I have done differently? Then his fathers voice came to him " You are a worthless dog!!!" and he knew without a doubt the next few weeks would be the worst in his life. 


	3. Will you be alright?

Chapter three: Will you be all right? "Joey?" Yugi asked timidly "are you going to be alright?" After Mai left Yugi had gone right over to Joey, "Yeah Yuge, I'll be fine" He gave Yugi a smile but Yugi saw the emptiness in it. "I'm just gonna go home now, kay? Have a good time with Tea" He got up and began the walk home, Yugi just stared after him. Mai was dreaming a horrible dream. Joey was there and He told her he loved her and she told him she loved him to. Then Mai had split into two and her good side and her bad side had fought. Her bad side won and started making fun of Joey and telling him she never cared for him and he was just her pawn. Her good side had been trapped in a cage through out it all and was desperate to get out and help Joey. Finally after she had called him a dog, he gave up his pleading for her to stop. He looked at her and told her he would always love her but obviously she was tired of him and He left. Then the scene where she had told him not to hurt her flashed before her eyes and she woke up sobbing. Joey opened the door and passed his dad passed out on the couch. He walked into his room and sat on his bed. He looked at his desk. It was covered with schoolwork and pictures of him and Mai. He picked up one that was his favorite. It was on there first date and Yugi had taken it. He had Mai and in his arms and was leaning her half over the balcony kissing her passionately. He hadn't even seen Yugi take it. He chuckled quietly, and wondered if they would ever make any more special moments together. He walked over to his computer. There was an old email on it from Mai. He checked it, it was right after he had sent her a ton of pictures of them and said simply "Why do you keep so many pictures of us?" He smiled ruefully and presses reply so that she could see the original message and wrote "So now that it's all over, I'll always have our memories in both my heart and soul and it won't be as if it never happened". Mai looked over at her computer "You got Mail" she sat down on the chair and wiped away her tears. Oh! It's from Joey! She read his message and the tears came again. Why don't you just get together with him again? She sat down on her bed and picked up a picture frame off her bedside table. The picture was of them at them at the Valentine's Day carnival. Joey had won her and adorable kitty stuffed animal and she had been so happy. She picked the kitty up and hugged it to herself, Because one, You're friends don't like him, two his dad hurts him and well you never know, three I can't deal with LOVE right now, I'm 17 and my life is busy enough, and lastly he deserves better than me. Heck, What makes me think he would even take me back after how mean I was?!?!?! And with that she set off another flood of tears. 


	4. All because of me

Chapter four: All because of me (Back at school) School was heck for Joey. He didn't hear a thing any of the teachers said and he didn't care. All he could think of was Mai. She filled his every waking moment, and haunted his mind, while all his friends watched him with worried glances. It wasn't much better for Mai either. She laughed with her friends when the teachers caught Joey daydreaming, but she felt sorry for him. To be laughed at by her and her friends, especially when she saw the hurt in his eyes when she made fun of him. In third period they were lab partners and that was when she got a good look at him. They were only supposed to talk about their projects that day, but Joey and Mai just sat there. Mai looked him over and was worried with what she saw, sure she had been eating less since their breakup, it was a natural thing that went along with sadness, but Joey seemed to have eaten nothing. He had always been slim, but now he looked thin and pale, and it scared her. She touched his shoulder and he looked at her. He had new fresh bruises and cuts on his face and she could see his dad had hurt him again before break had ended, but worst were his eyes, they had a haunted look about them and a deep, deep sadness. He looked away and simply said" It's of no matter". She drew in breath sharply and snapped back "Joey you aren't eating and you are acting suicidal and you're telling me 'It's of no matter'" He frowned and looked down, hiding his face under his bangs "I'm just not hungry, and besides" He said, still without the tiniest bit of emotion "If my dad hurts me bad enough, maybe he'll kill me." Mai was about to break down. She couldn't take being with him, and seeing the horrible things he had done to himself. No, she thought, the things I have done to him. Mai raised her hand "Mrs. Daniels." "Yes Mai?" "I don't feel well can I go to the nurse?" "Of course" she said kindly. Joey just stared at her with those sad, tortured eyes as she left the room. Joey knew it hurt her to see him the way he was, but he just couldn't snap out of it. What reason was there to be happy, He thought, I don't have the one that holds my heart, when she left; she took my heart and soul with her? He sighed and copied down all the information they needed to do their project. At the nurse's office Mai cried he heart out, when the nurse asked what was wrong she lied and said her cat died. The nurse fell for it and left Mai to herself. My cat died. What a lame excuse, this is about something more important than that. This is about how My beloved Joey is starving himself, and hoping his dad hurts him because he doesn't wish to live. All because of me. After school Joey walked outside and leaned against the brick wall. Why is my life so horrible? Is there no god? Does he not care about me? Suddenly Joey was angry. He turned around and slammed his fist against the wall, trying to get rid of the emptiness that filled him. Trying to feel anything but hopelessness. He kept on hitting it over and over, until his fist was ripped and bleeding. So many feeling and emotions were churning inside him, he didn't even feel it as blood ran down his arm and pooled on the ground. He heard a cracking sound but his brain didn't even register the pain as he broke his knuckles one by one, then finally his wrist, He only stopped then, because he heard his name called. "Joey!" Yugi screamed, "Stop!!!!!" Joey stopped then and looked at Yugi with mild curiosity, "What?" Yugi looked like he was going to be sick "look at your hand!" Joey looked and felt stunned at all the blood. When had this happened? Was he going crazy? He couldn't feel his hand, and the world started to go blurry all around. That's when Mai walked out the door and saw them. "Joey, Yugi, what are you." that's when she saw Joey's hand. She screamed "Joey what have you done!?!?!" She felt faint but she immediately came back to reality when Joey started hyperventilating. "I.can't.breathe" He gasped, then everything went black. 


	5. At the hospital

Chapter four: At the hospital  
  
When the nurse came out of Joey's room, four worried teens ran over to her. "Is Joey gonna be okay?" They all asked in unison. The nurse smiled "He should be just fine, he lost a lot of blood and when he went into shock the doctors weren't sure he would make it, but now he's doing better." They all sighed in relief, Mai and Tea had been crying, and they quickly wiped their tears away. "Now" the nurse said more seriously "Do any of you know how he got those cracked ribs?" No one said anything. "He. he got mugged" Mai said kinda hesitantly. The nurse shrugged and assumed a gang must have jumped him and they didn't want the nurse to know. Suddenly the girl asked another question "Please, can you tell me what his injuries were?" Mai was dying to know how serious this was. "Well." said the nurse looking at her clipboard "He broke all his knuckles, and his wrist, and there were also those eight cracked ribs. plus he lost a large amount of blood, and had some painful looking bruises, that's about it." Mai sighed again in relief. "Thanks" "No problem, he should be out of the hospital in about a week, and I suggest you just go home, because they already told me he's not to see any visitors at all" "All week?" the kids moaned "Yes, now go home" secretly the nurse thought it was cute how they cared for their friend, but she hid it well and the kids all walked out the door together. 


	6. At Joey's house

Chapter 5: At Joey's house  
  
Mai was excited. The gang and her had just found out that, upon Joey's request, he had been let home early. It was Friday, and the gang had all weekend to be with Joey, or so Mai hoped. When the bell rang she raced down the hall accidentally knocking into Kimber, coming out of the classroom with an arm full of books, "sorry kim!" she shouted over her shoulder, he waved bye but she was already gone around the corner. When she met up with the gang in the parking lot, they looked at her with curious glances. "What?" she asked. Yugi spoke up, "Aren't you nervous?" he asked quietly. "Naw" she said, not telling them of the plague of worries that had been threatening to drown her all day. They walked nervously to Joey's house not knowing what to expect. Mia Stepped up to his door and knocked. No one opened the door and she just stood there, her heart in her throat. She knocked again and she heard the gang shuffle behind her. She sighed; maybe he's not there? Then the door opened. She just stood there looking at him. He was wearing his white T-shirt with the blue design, and his blue jeans. He looked Pale and had dark rings under his eyes, and he was slightly trembling, but he smiled when he saw her. She knew something was weird, was he high? Or maybe drunk? "Hi Joey!!!" Yugi and the rest of the gang popped out behind him "Hi guys" he said never losing that strange high smile. No one else seemed to notice. He invited them in and she noticed that he still kept the house meticulously clean. She sighed; At least he doesn't have any bruises. He sat across from them fingering his bandages, not looking up, "What brings you guys here?" "Oh we just thought we'd drop by," Mai said sarcastically, hoping to get a reaction from him, but he just smiled "thanks, how nice" Everyone looked at him at his. "Uhhh, Joey are you high?" Mai asked nervously. Joey looked at her and chuckled slightly "They have me on so many pain killers, I can't even tell what's real anymore" Then his grin disappeared and he looked at his hand and just sat there. Yugi sat next to him and put his hand on his back "Don't worry Joey, your hand will be better soon." he trailed off "Why didn't they put it in a cast?" "Cause the cuts need there bandages changed everyday and if the put on a cast they would get infected " Yugi looked sick "But aren't you suffering!?!?!" "I told ya Yuge, the painkillers" He indicated the table and Yugi saw quite a few different bottles of pills. "Won't your hand heal crooked?" "Nawww, I use it to much, they make sure of that" He frowned, seeing their worried looks "Don't look at me like that!!!!" He yelled "I'm stopping the pain killers tomorrow" this he mumbled "What!!!" they yelled. "You think I like being high!!!! I'd rather feel horrible, grinding pain. than nothing" this last part he whispered. "Just.leave me alone" They all filed out leaving Joey on the couch looking like he was going to kill himself. Mai saw this and hung back a second longer to whisper in his ear "hang on just a little longer. for me" and left too, not knowing she had probably just saved his life. 


	7. Trying

Chapter six: Trying  
  
The next morning when Joey woke up, all he could feel was excruciating pain. His hand throbbed and he wanted to just die, it hurt so much. He stumbled out of bed and dressed clumsily. He walked into the kitchen and pulled some milk from the fridge and drank it out of the bottle. He stared at the painkillers on the table and fought a mental battle with himself. Finally he turned away and tried to open and close his hand, causing a sharp jolt to run through his hand, he yelped and stopped. He lifted his shirt up and examined the eight dark blue bruises, and winced as he ran his hand over them. Joey sighed as he sat down on the couch and remembered the wonderful dream; he wanted so badly to go back to that world. That dream had been so wonderful.he lay down on the couch, and in no time was fast asleep, dreaming of the one thing that made him happy. Mai was also having a mental battle with herself, to see him or not to see him. "To see him!!!" she decided grabbing her coat and walking out the door. She walked up to his door and knocked five times, and still there was no answer. Oh my gosh!!! He couldn't have gone anywhere this early!!! What if he's hurt or sick, or he.No!!! She quietly opened his door and peeked in. She didn't see him so she walked in. Mai looked around and spotted him sleeping on the couch, She smiled and headed to the door, when she noticed a smile play across his lips. Her heart melted, it had been so long since he had smiled that happy, carefree smile of his. She went over to him and bathed her eyes with his face. He looked so happy when he slept. His face looked calm and peaceful. She squeaked, he was murmuring something, "you'll always be MaiMai." He said it so softly she could barely hear. A single tear rolled down her cheek. So I'm the only thing that makes him smile, that helps him keep his sanity.But she wasn't bragging. Suddenly he frowned and made a small sound "Dad, stop." he whimpered softly. She knew what was happening now. Suddenly he said something else, his voice slightly slurred and coated with sadness and sleepiness " just remember, I'll always love you, but I can't help what I do to myself." Mai made a sobbing sound and turned to get a last glance at his face, and saw his deep brown eyes were open, and searching, his face unreadable. She gasped, "Joey, I.I.I, um." he just kept staring at her. "You talk in your sleep," she mumbled. He picked up a bottle of pills and pointed to the side affects label, Hallucination, Talking in Sleep. He sat up and looked at her, and she just looked back. Suddenly her emotions all broke through and she let out a sob and the tears poured from her eyes. She sat down next to him and leaned on his shoulder soaking his shirt. When she could contain herself she looked at him and he looked back, those brown eyes so full of passion and hunger, the first life in them in days. And then his hands were around her waist and his lips brushing against hers, his tongue teasing, tasting, and entreating entry all at once. And she was kissing him back with all the fire and energy she had suppressed for days. Then the door opened and Yugi, Tristan, and tea walked in. 


	8. Excuses

Chapter seven: Excuses  
  
There was silence as everyone looked at each other. Joey was blushing, turning his cheeks red, while Mai was frantically thinking of an excuse. "I. we. were just." Mai stuttered. Tristan smirked "I think we know what you were doing" he said smugly. Mai flushed "It was a mistake, we are not back together!!!" She looked at Joey for agreement "Yeah Tristan, We're not back together, I was just giving her a goodbye kiss." to all but Mai, It seemed True, But when Joey looked at her, she saw the disappointment in his eyes, also something else. "okay, well, we were just wondering if you guys want to go to the park later" "no thanks" Joey said "Later" and they all left, leaving Joey and Mai alone. The moment they left Joey's smile disappeared, "go away" he said dangerously and walked down the hall to his room. Mai didn't listen to the hollow threat and followed him down the hall to his room. She walked in and he glared at her "Joey tell me what's wrong!!!" "My life" was his reply, he picked up a picture of them off his desk and dropped it on the floor causing the glass to shatter "and us, now leave me alone" she didn't leave " Joey, you deserve better than me" "Yeah." he said almost hysterically "This is better" he said indicating his hand "and that" he said pointing to the broken frame on the floor "Why did you have to take away the only thing I loved." he said quietly. "Joey. If there is anything I can do. call me" and with that she left. 


End file.
